exofandomcom-20200223-history
Ex'Act (album)
- Chinese ver.= }}|Release = June 9, 2016|Recorded = 2016|Genres = K-pop • acid house • R&B|Length = 41:19|Languages = Korean • Mandarin|Producer = Lee Sooman • LDN Noise|Labels = S.M. Entertainment • KT Music|Formats = CD, digital download|Last album = Sing for You (2016)|Next album = For Life (2016)|This album = Ex'Act (2016)|Title = Ex'Act|MiX = }} Ex'Act is the third studio album by South Korean-Chinese boy band Exo. It was released by S.M. Entertainment in Korean and Chinese versions on June 9, 2016. The album was re-released under the title Lotto on August 18, 2016. Ex'Act is the third consecutive studio album by Exo to have sold over 1 million copies, and their fourth album to have won the Mnet Asian Music Award for Album of the Year. Background On May 31, 2016, EXO was announced to be releasing their third studio album. On June 2, it was revealed that the album's title was Ex'Act and EXO would be simultaneously promoting two singles, "Lucky One" and "Monster", with different visual concepts that correspond with the two versions of physical packagings for the album. On June 7, 2016, it was revealed that notable music producers including Kenzie, The Stereotypes and Dem Jointz participated in the production of the album, and member Chanyeol co-wrote the lyrics for the track "Heaven". Ex'Act and the music videos for its singles were released on June 9. A re-packaged edition of the album, titled Lotto, was released on August 18, 2016. The edition adds four new songs including "Lotto", "Can't Bring Me Down", "She's Dreaming" which was written by member Chen, and a remix of "Monster" by LDN Noise. Singles "Monster" and "Lucky One" peaked at number one and three respectively on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, and at number one and five respectively on the Gaon weekly digital chart. "Monster" went on to win first place nine times in total on South Korean weekly music television shows. "Lotto" debuted at number two on the Gaon weekly digital chart and at number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart. The song went on to win first place seven times in total on South Korean weekly music television shows. Commercial Performance Ex'Act Prior to its release, Ex'Act received a record-breaking pre-order by retail outlets of over 660,000 physical copies.Three days after its release, the album became the fastest selling album in the history of South Korean album sales chart Hanteo with over 450,000 physical copies sold, breaking the record previously held by EXO themselves' fourth extended play Sing for You. The Korean and Chinese versions of the album debuted at number one and two respectively on the Gaon weekly album chart. Both versions combined, the album debuted and peaked at number 2 on the Billboard World Albums chart. On October 22, 2017, it was revealed by The Korean Music Copyright Association that "Monster" by EXO was the most streamed song in 2016 on two major South Korean music sites, Melon and Genie. The titled song collected 190,898,389 and 36,688,492 million total streams in Melon and Genie respectively, thus crowning EXO as the most streamed group in 2016. Lotto The Korean and Chinese versions of Lotto debuted at number one and two respectively on the Gaon weekly album chart. By the end of August 2016, Ex'Act had collectively sold 1,136,104 copies and become the third consecutive studio album by Exo to have sold over 1 million copies. Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:Ex'Act Category:EXO